The present invention relates to a therapeutic apparatus including a therapeutic radiation source emitting a therapeutic radiation beam such as an ionized particle beam (beam of ionized particles), a heavy particle beam (baryon beam) or a neutron beam, for irradiation onto the part of the patient affected by a malignant tumor, such as cancer (carcinoma).
In this type of therapeutic apparatus, the therapeutic radiation beam, e.g., ionized particle beam, accelerated by a cyclotron is guided to the therapy room where the patient is fixed to a therapy table such as a therapy chair or a therapy bed. Prior to irradiation, the therapy table must be positioned accurately such that the affected part is in alignment with the therapeutic radiation beam. It is desirable that this positioning be made in a simple manner and in a short time. The radiation dose must be accurately controlled. The area of irradiation must be accurately defined such that the irradiation field coincides with the extension of the affected part. The energy of the beam must also be controlled and varied during irradiation such that the range, i.e., the depth of irradiation or penetration into the patient, matches the location and extension of the affected part within the body of the patient.
Prior art therapeutic apparatuses of this type were not satisfactory with respect to one or more of the above requirements.